If You Can, I Can Do It Too
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Hanya perilaku Furuya dan Sawamura kalau mereka sedang bertengkar–dari sudut pandang saya. / (sangat)OOC. Judul dan isi tidak nyambung. Tolong jangan berharap banyak... Ekhm...maaf. / For FuruSawa day(01/18/2017)


Disclaimer : Terajima Yuuji

Warning : Typo, (sangat)OOC, EYD tidak sesuai

* * *

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Para pemain sudah menistirahatkan diri, lelah karena sedari pagi mereka sudah mengadakan latihan tanding dengan sekolah lain.

Suasana hening sampai seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Setelah menutup pintunya kembali, orang itu berjalan ke arah lapangan _outdoor_.

" _Hah.. Hah..."_

Terdengar suara helaan nafas lelah dari salah satu pinggir lapangan. Orang tadi mendekati asal suara, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Sosok itu berjengit kaget lalu menoleh dengan cepat, "FURUYA!?"

"Kau berisik Sawamura." kata orang itu–Furuya.

Sawamura memandang sinis Furuya, " _Che_. Salahmu pakai mengagetkanku segala."

"Aku tidak ada maksud untuk membuatmu kaget. Kau saja yang berlebihan." bela Furuya.

" _Che_." Sawamura menekuk wajahnya kesal.

Keadaan hening.

Furuya menyenderkan tubuhnya dia pagar pembatas, "Apa yang tadi kau lakukan?"

Sawamura yang sedang duduk di tanah juga menyenderkan tubuhnya, "Seperti biasa," ia melirik sebelah kirinya.

Furuya mengikuti arah lirikan Sawamura, "Bukankah _kantoku_ sudah bilang untuk tidak latihan lagi dan segera beristirahat?"

"Ha? Kau sendiri? Kenapa di sini?" Sawamura mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Furuya dengan pandangan kesal.

Furuya melihat arah lain, "Tidak bisa tidur."

"...Sama."

Lagi-lagi keadaan hening.

"Sehabis ini kau mandi?" Furuya membuka suara lagi.

"Tentu! Kau pikir aku akan tidur dalam keadaan kotor, hah?" nada Sawamura terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Oh," balas Furuya singkat.

"Kh!–" Sawamura menahan kesal. Apa-apaan itu? Siapa juga yang mulai bicara duluan.

"Nanti kau makan lagi?" lagi-lagi Furuya membuka suara.

"Tidak." jawab Sawamura singkat.

"Tidak lapar?"

"Tidak."

"A–"

"Kau apa-apaan sih!?" Sawamura menyela perkataan Furuya. Ia berdiri, "Kau berisik. Topik pembicaraanmu tidak penting." sinis Sawamura.

Yang dilontarkan memang kenyataan, tapi itu menusuk tepat di hati Furuya.

Sawamura menyenderkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Furuya, "Biasanya tidak banyak bicara. Tapi sekalinya bicara, bahasannya tidak penting semua."

Lagi, seperti ada panah yang menusuk hati Furuya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Sawamura melirik Furuya, "Putus?" tanyanya lagi.

Furuya sedikit membelakkan mata. Ia menoleh ke arah Sawamura, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sawamura melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Kau sudah bosan kan? Dan ini dengan Miyuki- _senpai_?"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu." nada Furuya sedikit naik. "Mungkin kau yang sudah bosan dan ingin kembali dengan Chris- _senpai_."

"–!" Sawamura berjengit, "Aku tidak pernah ada apa-apa dengan Chris - _senpai_!"

"Tapi kau masih ada kontak dengannya kan?"

"Aku hanya melakukan kontak lewat ponsel, sedangkan kau? Setiap hari kau bisa melakukan kontak langsung dengan Miyuki- _senpai_ kan?" Sawamura membuang pandangannya ke kiri.

"Kh–" Furuya sedikit mengepalkan tangannya.

Cepat, ia balik tubuh Sawamura dan sedikit mencengkram pipinya. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu."

"S-Sakit.." Sawamura mencoba menjauh dari Furuya. Tapi karena sudah lelah latihan tanding tadi dan latihan sendiri, kekuatannya berkurang.

"K– Hh!– Le–pas!"

Seperti tidak mendengar rintihan Sawamura, Furuya mengarahkan satu tangannya lagi ke tengkuk belakang Sawamura.

"–!" Sawamura berjengit kaget. "Furu–"

Belum selesai, Furuya menutup mulut Sawamura dengan mulutnya sendiri.

"Mng–! Nng!" Sawamura semakin memberontak. Tapi efeknya lainnya juga membuat ia semakin melemah karena sudah semakin banyak tenaga yang terbuang.

Furuya semakin memperdalam ciuman–sepihak– mereka. Ia tidak mengindahkan tarikan Sawamura pada pakaian depannya. Ia tahu Sawamura hampir kehabisan nafas tapi emosinya menolak untuk melepas ciuman itu.

Setelah merasa puas, Furuya baru melepas ciuman itu. Tubuh Sawamura sudah lemas. Ia bisa saja jatuh kalau Furuya tidak menopang tubuhnya.

"A– Gh.. A-Aku hanya..hah.. meminta saran..un–tuk latihan..hh... Gh–.." Sawamura membuka suara dengan susah payah. Ia mengusap ujung matanya yang entah sejak kapan mengeluarkan air mata.

Furuya membuat raut yang susah dijelaskan. "A-Aku tidak berbohong! Kau bisa memeriksa ponselku kalau kau tidak percaya!" yakin Sawamura.

' _Greb–'_ Furuya memeluk Sawamura, " _Gomen,_ " suaranya sedikit parau. " _Gomen.. Gomen.._ "

Sawamura membalas pelukan Furuya, "Maaf aku juga tidak memberitahukannya padamu. Kalau sedari awal kukatakan, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini akhirnya.."

Sawamura menangkup wajah Furuya dan mensejajarkan wajah mereka, " _Gomen ne?_ "

Furuya menempelkan dahi mereka, "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

FIN

...Saya harap, sedari awal, kalian tidak berharap lebih pada cerita ini... Ini hanya sudut pandang saya di mana kalau Furuya marah, ia akan benar-benar marah dan kalau Sawamura takut, ia akan benar-benar takut. Benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan sifat mereka memang, tapi bukankan indah(?) kalau Furuya marah dan membuat ekspersi lain di wajah datarnya itu? Memang di manga atau animenya, kalau Furuya marah, raut wajahnya berubah sedikit, tapi bukankah lebih menyenangkan kalau bisa berubah banyak? /cukup/ Akhm– Maaf. Aaa... _Jya_... Sekali lagi maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan! /bow/ Terima kasih sudah membaca! /cepatcepatkabur/

 **Omake**

Sawamura memasukkan tubuhnya di kolam air panas lalu bersender pada salah satu sisinya. "Furuya," ia membuka suara.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa belakangan ini kau dekat dengan Miyuki- _senpai_?"

Furuya membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup. Ia sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi bersender di sisi kolam, "Karena kalau kau bisa dekat dengan orang lain, aku juga bisa." jawabnya datar.

Sawamura sedikit kaget. Ia menenggelamkan sebagian kepalanya, "Bodoh." bisiknya.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Furuya.

Sawamura mengalihkan pandangannya, "Bukan apa-apa."


End file.
